


Four Truths

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor has been captured by hunters while out on the road. But it is not his captors that interrogate him, nor is it any Imladrian secrets being sought. And just how did Glorfindel know Erestor was in trouble anyhow?





	Four Truths

  
  


**Title:** Four Truths  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** None  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Genre:** love confessions, a litle humour, some angst  
**Warnings:** nudity  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Erestor has been captured by hunters while out on the road. But it is not his captors that interrogate him, nor is it any Imladrian secrets they seek. And just how did Glorfindel know Erestor was in trouble anyhow?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  


“HE KILLED OUR FRIENDS!” One of the humans shouted, disturbing the birds in the surrounding trees. “Why does he yet live?”

“He’s more valuable alive,” another gritted.

“Because he’s an *elf*?” the first human spat the final word in disgust as he spoke.

“Yes.”

“I don’t care for the monetary gains this time! We should avenge our friends and the time wasted tracking him!”

“He killed five of our number without breaking a sweat; he took out a further three soundlessly while we stalked his movements. He is clearly a capable fighter, and therefore can handle manual labour. He knows the land; how to hide and move without disturbing a single leaf, so his skills can be used to find food and water. He is pleasing to the eye, for a male, for those who want that sort of thing. And being immortal means he will be with his new owner and their family forever. He will fetch us a more than worthy price to keep us comfortable for the rest of our lives and pay some to the families of those fallen,” the third, and last human present said; clearly the calmer of the three.

“Perhaps, but I feel a little tit for tat is needed. Surely we can rough him up a bit. Even with a few bruises he’ll still be the prettiest one on the auction block,” the first human said walking up to Erestor and grasping his hair, pulling his head back at a sharp angle.

“He would. But I fear if you start, you will not stop. So why don’t you go check the traps? See if we will be eating tonight?”

“Pssshht,” the man spat and released Erestor’s head with a sharp push.

Erestor had been stripped bare and was currently heavily restrained. Each foot was tied to a stake buried in the ground, his hands were tied together and then stretched over his head, the rope looped around a branch above and then came back down to tie around his neck. Erestor was surprised his mouth had not been gagged, but then again, out here, there was little chance of being heard. Or found.

He had been travelling with Gildor’s gypsy troupe from Lothlorien to Imladris when orcs had attacked their caravan. To protect the majority of the group, Erestor and a few other capable fighters lured the orcs away from open ground into dense scrubland and forest. It was during this time that Erestor became separated from the others and humans camping nearby, alerted by the commotion, found Erestor and began hunting him.

Erestor was tender from the fight he put up when captured, and the position he had been forced into was uncomfortable at best. If he tried to rest, he would be choked. But in able to breathe normally his arms were stretched to full extension. His legs were spread shoulder width apart, and there was not enough slack in the ropes tying him to allow any movement, save for the slight rocking of his body in a strong wind, but certainly not enough for him to rise upon his toes for short relief of the tension in his arms and neck.

It had been four days since the orc attack, and upon realising he was being stalked by men, he drew them further away from the caravan. He knew not if any elves were still in the area or if anyone was searching for him. Had it been only himself and Gildor, they would not move on until the other had been located. However, having a larger group to care for, Erestor surmised Gildor would see them to the safety of Imladris’ borders before returning with a few soldiers to seek him out. That could take up to two weeks though, given the slow progress the caravan was usually capable of. Fortunately, the men had no stealth, so could be tracked quite easily, should any elf come upon their trail. Unfortunately, they were days from the original route the caravan was on, and locating tracks to follow may prove difficult.

“One hare!” The first man came marching back into the camp and threw the dead animal into the currently unlit fire pit. “One fucking hare! Seven traps are useless if there’s shit-all to eat!” The man’s eyes turned to Erestor once more. Erestor stared him down unflinchingly. “What about these?” The man grinned and grabbed Erestor’s most private of areas. “Cook ‘em up, feed ‘em back to him.” Erestor continued holding his head up high, not just due to the rope, and did not let his gaze waver from the man’s cruel glare.

“I like your thought,” all four heads in the camp turned to the newcomer, “but I will have to object on behalf of my lord Elrond.” 

“Who are you!?” one man asked, though all men drew weapons and took a defensive stance.

“Oh, me?” the blonde asked, picking up an apple from a stash of supplies and polished it on his sleeve. “Just an elf,” he nonchalantly took a bite of the apple. “Mmmm, juicy!”

Erestor rolled his eyes at Glorfindel’s unimpressive entrance. Though there was no denying Erestor’s relieved look.

“Leave! Lest we capture you too!”

“Afraid I cannot do that. My lord has sent me to retrieve his aide, and I am unable to return empty-handed. So, I suggest you all pack up your belongings and leave quietly so we can also return home.”

“Eeeeeh, that isn’t going to happen, your friend here created a lot of trouble for us,” the calm man said.

“Yes, he does that,” Glorfindel smiled. “Doesn’t change my duty though. He is coming with me. The state we leave you in, however, well, that is up to you.” Glorfindel appeared the epitome of relaxed. His sword and knives remained sheathed and he continued eating the apple.

“I’ll make this easy for you blondie,” the man closest to Erestor gritted. “Either you leave or you die.”

“I will leave, but not without blackie,” Glorfindel said back.

Erestor’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Just kill them,” Erestor said with exasperation.

“Try it, and we’ll kill this one before you take a single step,” a blade was pressed into Erestor’s neck.

“I order you to kill them!” Erestor said with as much authority as if he were in Imladris, speaking to the military troops and wearing his most regal robes of state.

Glorfindel shrugged. “You heard him.” Glorfindel took a large bite of the apple, his mouth working overtime in an attempt to chew it all. Glorfindel nodded his head as he enjoyed the flavour washing over his tongue. He casually threw the apple in the air and caught it again moments later.

Three heavy thumps sounded a second later, three knives now missing from Glorfindel’s left thigh.

“Thish apple ish reawee shuishy!” Glorfindel said around the remains in his mouth.

“I am so happy you are relishing that apple,” Erestor said drily. “I wonder if you might cut me down between bites, however?”

“Mm,” Glorfindel nodded again in agreement and waved his apple. “I ought to remove theesh firsht.” Glorfindel leant down and retrieved a knife from the neck of one of the men as he swallowed the last of his apple. The red blood oozed out and dampened the ground around the body. Glorfindel grasped a few fallen leaves nearby and wiped the blood from the blade. He then proceeded to the other two bodies and repeated the process, then placed the knives back in place in the belt strapped to his calf. Out of courtesy to Erestor, he pulled the body of the man that had threatened to kill Erestor away to ensure no blood spread to Erestor’s bare feet until he was cut free.

Satisfied, Glorfindel then walked a few paces to a tree stump the calm man had been seated upon and sat down facing Erestor.

“What are you doing?” Erestor demanded.

“Sitting.”

“Are you going to cut me down?”

“In a moment.”

“I cannot believe that you might be so hard up for a little companionship that you feel the need to soak in the view of my naked body.”

“Someone certainly has a high opinion of them self,” Glorfindel said sounding bored.

“Then what are you doing!?” Erestor near shouted, seriously getting annoyed now. “I have been strung up like this for the better part of a day after half a week of being pursued by greedy humans in the wilderness. I have been alone this entire time and have barely eaten.”

“Would you like an apple?” Glorfindel offered.

“I want to be cut down!”

“You certainly have a one-track mind,” Glorfindel countered.

“GLORFINDEL!” Erestor pulled on his restraints in anger. “Elrond sent you here to find and bring me home. Now CUT! ME! DOWN!!”

“No he didn’t,” Glorfindel smiled.

Erestor’s teeth clenched as he was about to shout back when Glorfindel’s words sunk in.

“What?”

“Elrond did not send me.”

“But then, how? Why? Why are you here?”

“He gave me permission to leave, but that was only after I told him you were in trouble.”

“Oh, Gildor. He must have sent someone ahead whom made it to Imladris hastily indeed.” It took Erestor a moment, but he eventually realised what would have happened to spur Glorfindel’s rapid rescue mission.

“Wrong again,” Glorfindel chimed.

“Then how did you know I was in need?” Erestor’s eyebrows knitted together.

“You far spoke me.”

Erestor’s face showed clear surprise, quickly followed by confusion.

“I cannot far speak,” Erestor said straight-faced.

“You did,” Glorfindel shrugged.

“Glorfindel. I am exhausted, and hungry and would like to go home. No elf born this side of the sea is capable of far speak except for a few. I have tried to far speak and always this has failed. I cannot far speak. If I could I would not need to leave Imladris to complete trade negotiations! Now, speak truthfully or untie me!”

“I have excellent news for you then. As one of the few elves capable of far speaking, I know what it sounds like to hear another’s voice in my head, and four days ago, I quite clearly heard you.”

“Four days ago!?”

“You sounded quite panicked.”

Erestor thought for a moment. “Four days ago the caravan had been attacked by Orcs.”

“I wonder why you called me,” Glorfindel pondered innocently.

Erestor did not feel comfortable sharing information about himself, but in this moment felt Glorfindel would not cut him loose until he said more.

“There was a moment when I was cut off from the others and found myself surrounded by five orcs. I did question if I would survive the encounter. I suppose in that moment I may have, without realising, involuntarily and unconsciously called out for someone to assist me.”

“But why me?” Glorfindel pressed.

Erestor looked confused. “You are one of the best fighters in all of Middle Earth. It is not inconceivable that in my fear I reached out to one of the few capable of fighting off the beasts. Fortunately, Gildor appeared and took down two in a split second. In the confusion it was easy enough to defeat the other three.”

Glorfindel remained quiet and studied Erestor for some time.

“What did I say?” Erestor asked.

“You called my name.”

“And you came?”

“I approached Lord Elrond and explained what I had experienced and he gave me leave to investigate.”

“Experienced?”

“Far speaking, it is far different to a normal conversation. You are linked to the other party. Connected mentally and emotionally, and sometimes other things pop up as well. I heard your voice in my head. I felt your fear. And I had a flash of pictures in my mind. Just a momentary flash of images, partly which helped me to determine your location at that time. From there I was able to track you to here.”

“Partly? What else did the images show you?” Erestor asked calmly, though beneath his breast his heart was beating fast. 

“Your breath has sped up,” Glorfindel pointed out calmly. “What do you fear I may have seen?”

Erestor opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. A struggle waged internally, trying to determine what to say, what Glorfindel might already know, what he merely suspected, what is too revealing and which secrets were too precious to share.

The silence stretched on.

“I have heard,” Glorfindel started, “that even elves that cannot far speak, are still able to communicate with their lover.”

“You and I are not lovers,” Erestor said bitterly.

“True, and even then I have only heard of it occurring after the souls have been bound together for eternity. Still, strange that you were able to connect with me.”

Erestor floundered for a response. “At a time of great stress, where the outcome is uncertain, I suppose in the heat of the moment, the adrenaline and anxiety culminated in a surge of energy that may have resulted in a momentary connection between myself and the first person I thought of at that time to assist me in surviving the fight.”

“Gildor was closer and ultimately the one who saved you. I was thousands of leagues away. Why did you not call to him?”

“I believe we have already established that this is not something I have ever done before, nor do I have any recollection of supposedly doing this. For all I know Gildor also received this supposed message! I DO NOT KNOW! NOW CUT ME DOWN SO WE CAN RETURN HOME!”

“You have not answered all my questions yet,” Glorfindel responded calmly.

“I order you to cut me free!” Erestor said sternly.

“You seem to be giving a lot of orders today,” Glorfindel mused.

“All military personnel answer to a civilian administration!” Erestor expressed.

“And because of this you think you can tell me what to do?”

“I out-rank you,” Erestor confirmed.

“I always thought we were of equal standing.”

“Whenever Lord Elrond leaves Imladris I am in charge,” Erestor retorted.

“Of all civilian activities, yes.”

“Of all of Imladris,” Erestor corrected. “I have never felt the need to interfere with military practices for those short periods of time. I will not deny that you organise your troops well and need very little instruction or interference from Lord Elrond or myself. But that still does not discount the fact that if needed, I am to instruct you and your personnel!”

“Hmmmm,” Glorfindel mused. Erestor watched in concern and confusion as Glorfindel pulled a knife from his thigh and started pointing at Erestor with it. Once at each of his feet, his head and finally his hands. “My presence here is not under orders. I was not ordered to find you, I was not ordered to rescue you, I was not ordered to bring you home. I am here of my own free will and Elrond simply did nothing to stop me when I advised him I was coming to find you after your far spoke me. Not to mention, you are currently tied up. So, orders really will not do you any good right now.”

Erestor’s expression contracted in annoyance.

“I count four places you are currently restrained. Four ropes for me to cut. Four opportunities for you to convince me to cut them.”

“Convince?”

“Four truths, Erestor,” Glorfindel’s tone and countenance were serious.

“Truths?” Erestor asked ominously.

“Four reasons why I should release you. Four reasons that justify me dropping all my responsibilities so suddenly and rushing out into the wild to find you. Four truths that explain some of the images that came to me when you called for my assistance.”

“Given that I did not knowingly call you, or know what you saw, or if I had any control over what may have been communicated visually, I have no idea what to say! I do not know what you want to hear!”

“A pity,” Glorfindel mourned. He looked away and sighed heavily. Listlessly he stood up; his shoulders hunched and began to walk away.

“Where are you going!?” Erestor called out.

“Home,” Glorfindel responded gruffly.

“You cannot! Do not leave me!” Erestor exclaimed.

“Elrond will no doubt send out a search party when Gildor arrives. You will be found within a few days.”

“And explain the dead bodies how!?”

“However you wish,” Glorfindel called over his shoulder.

“Glorfindel wait! Glorfindel! Glorfindel! I-! I-!” Erestor called out stutteringly to the retreating figure, wracking his brain on what to say but thinking of nothing. Erestor watched as Glorfindel strode out of sight moving between the trees.

Erestor’s eyes widened as the fear of being left naked, tied and vulnerable in the middle of nowhere started to sink in. The shock of Glorfindel’s callous actions settled in Erestor’s breast. Erestor’s head drooped as much as it could and his eyes closed in surrender.

“I would not trust any other with my very life,” Erestor whispered to himself.

“Why is that?” A voice asked immediately to his right.

“Oh Valar!” Erestor jumped and twisted to look at Glorfindel, whom was resting casually against a tree. “Don’t do that!”

“Why?” Glorfindel repeated.

“I was not lying when I said you were among the greatest warriors in all of Middle Earth. You are also one of the humblest. Any other would lord their intervention in my continued existence over me in humiliating ways, publicly or privately.”

“Why would anyone-”

“I know the reputation I have!” Erestor snarled. “I expect perfection from any who work under me. As a result, any mistake I make, or error I fail to pick up on, I am teased mercilessly for it! Why would this be any different?”

Glorfindel did not respond and remained quiet for a few seconds. Erestor watched as Glorfindel pulled a knife from his thigh and took a few steps up to him. Glorfindel knelt down at Erestor’s feet. Erestor had to remind himself to remain calm at the sight of the bowed golden head before him. Glorfindel set to the task of releasing Erestor’s right leg. Erestor felt the cold blade slide against his leg; under the rope, then a slow and steady backwards and forwards motion started. Glorfindel cut the tight rope, careful not to mark the milky skin as he did so.

Erestor felt the rope fall away. He took the opportunity to move his leg after so long of being kept in the one place for so long. Careful not to kick Glorfindel, Erestor sighed in relief as he lifted his leg and rotated his foot, his joints groaning with the movements. Erestor started upon feeling two warm hands upon his leg.

“Do not push yourself,” Glorfindel said, massaging the tired limb.

“Thank you,” Erestor said gratefully as feeling started to spread through his leg again.

Glorfindel continued the therapeutic kneading for a few minutes, and then lowered Erestor’s foot back onto the rough ground. Erestor felt the blue eyes on him. Erestor looked down into Glorfindel’s expectant expression.

“If I could far speak with only one person, I would choose you.”

“Why?”

“Despite having little interaction with you, I recognise your intelligence and ability to hold a conversation on almost any topic. I am certain if I could converse with you from anywhere, I would never be bored.”

Glorfindel took a moment to mull over the information. Erestor felt the cold blade slide against his left ankle. The same process that was done to the right leg was performed on the left.

Erestor manoeuvred his legs together, allowing a little slack for his neck and hands.

Glorfindel stood, his breath teasing Erestor’s sensitive area as he gained his feet.

“I would like us to be closer,” Erestor said honestly without prompting once Glorfindel stood motionless before him.

“In what way?” Glorfindel asked, stepping closer.

“Personally,” Erestor responded confidentially

“Why?”

“For all the reasons previously stated. And because eternity appears more of a punishment than a gift when spent alone.”

“You wish to spend eternity with me?” Glorfindel asked; stepping that little bit closer.

“I would be honoured to spend every morning, every evening, every festival, every cold night, every hot summer’s day, every holiday, ev-”

“Holiday?” Glorfindel interrupted. “Such as Yule?”

Recognition flared on Erestor’s face.

“You saw my Yuletide wish?” he whispered, aghast.

“You tell me.”

“Every time I see you, a vision unbidden comes to my mind.”

“Of?” Glorfindel prompted.

“Of us, inside, before a roaring fire, there are wintery decorations and presents all around. We are looking at one another affectionately and clink two glasses of bubbly wine together as we simply enjoy the warmth of one another’s company, and that of the flames in the hearth before us.”

“That sounds like a nice wish,” Glorfindel whispered honestly. Glorfindel moved his knife to the rope at Erestor’s neck. Erestor leaned his head to the side, allowing Glorfindel as much access to the rope as possible. Glorfindel cautiously cut the rope, careful not to slice Erestor’s neck.

Once the rope was free of his neck, Erestor’s arms were no longer restrained above his head. In relief, and pain, he lowered his arms, allowing the blood to flow naturally again.

“Careful with your movements,” Glorfindel warned, and repeated the process of massaging the tired and sore limbs, soothing the ache Erestor felt.

“Thank you,” Erestor smiled tiredly and appreciatively when the treatment came to an end.

“The last truth?” Glorfindel asked.

“I have romantic feelings for you,” Erestor revealed.

“You love me?” Glorfindel pushed for clarification.

“No, I have feelings for you. I could not say I love you unless given the opportunity to become more intimate with you, and if then things progress as I hope they will, then, I might grow to love you,” Erestor explained.

“Was that so hard?” Glorfindel asked; his voice a little harsh to Erestor’s ears. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s wrists and flicked the knife through the rope with ease.

“Revealing one’s inner most private thoughts and feelings is difficult at the best of times, let alone when under duress,” Erestor defended.

“Mmm,” Glorfindel shrugged and turned away. “I did not think I would need to bring an extra set of clothes.”

“No, of course not,” Erestor answered, confused at the sudden change of topic, and lack of acknowledgement of his confession. “My boots are over here, at least,” Erestor stepped over to the side and picked them up from the base of a tree. He swiftly put them on, protecting his feet from the dried leaves and sticks littering the ground.

“And your clothes?”

“They were cut off me once I was tied up.”

“These men should have an extra set to choose from, I imagine,” Glorfindel started digging through a bag.

“Leave it; I would not want anything of theirs,” Erestor instructed.

“You are to return to Imladris naked?” Glorfindel asked.

“I would rather that than to take anything from them,” Erestor spat, kicking a nearby body just for the sake of it.

“Very well then, let us return,” Glorfindel said and began walking away. “Come, Asfaloth is not far.”

Erestor followed obediently, trekking through the undergrowth, following Glorfindel for several minutes until the trees and shrubs thinned out, revealing a magnificent white horse waiting patiently for his master’s return.

“Here,” Glorfindel retrieved his leather travelling cloak draped over Asfaloth’s back and passed it to Erestor. 

Erestor took it and put it on. “Thank you.”

“Asfaloth would not appreciate your nakedness directly on his back,” Glorfindel answered.

Erestor’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I doubt you would appreciate the coarse hair of a horse on your inner thighs also,” Glorfindel presumed.

“Are you not going to say anything!?” Erestor burst.

“I have said many things,” Glorfindel looked confused.

“I just bared myself to you! Have you nothing to say in return?”

“And you feel this is some kind of confession?”

Erestor looked all the more confused at Glorfindel’s query.

“YES! What is me telling you my feelings if not a confession!?”

Glorfindel breathed in deep and considered his response.

“A key.”

“What?” Erestor was quickly losing his composure.

“You did not wish to be left tied up alone in the wild. By providing the information you did you secured your release.”

“If you do not return my affections I would rather you speak plainly and tell me.”

“It is usually you running circles around me with your words,” Glorfindel mused with half a smile.

“As stated before, I am exhausted, I am hungry-”

“Apple?” Glorfindel interrupted holding out an apple he must have swiped from the make-shift camp.

Erestor stared incredulously at Glorfindel. Glorfindel shrugged and returned it to his pocket.

“Do you return my feelings or not?” Erestor demanded.

“I do not see how that matters at this moment.”

“How does it not matter?”

“You yourself said that you said what you said only under compulsion. Therefore, it was no romantic confession. Regardless of whether I have similar feelings, it would not be respectable to use information obtained thusly against an ally.”

“You are going to forget what I said?”

“I cannot forget, but I can pretend to be unaware of your feelings until you feel the time is right to tell me of your own conviction.”

“Then why ask in the first place?”

“Confirmation of why you far spoke me and of what I saw.”

“And that is all?”

“As I said, Erestor, you secured your freedom with the information you provided; that is all. If anything further is to happen, then it is up to you to choose the time and place of your confession. Now, shall we return home?”

Erestor remained silent a moment longer, allowing himself to process everything Glorfindel had said, and what he had not.

“You wish to be romanced.” It was a statement.

“I think a grand proclamation of your feelings is not asking too much, especially as I have gone to the trouble of rescuing you,” Glorfindel looked smug to Erestor’s eyes.

“Very well, Glorfindel, I-”

“Not here,” Glorfindel interrupted. “I want a show. I want effort to be put into it. I want to be courted properly. And, until I deliver you back to Imladris, technically this rescue is not complete. So,” Glorfindel grasped Erestor and manhandled him onto Asfaloth’s back, “let us finish this, one step at a time,” Glorfindel finished and then jumped on behind Erestor. With a kick of his heels, Glorfindel urged Asfaloth into motion. Erestor was taken aback at how quickly Asfaloth took off, and was immediately pushed back into Glorfindel’s chest. His arms reached back and braced himself on Glorfindel’s thighs, the cloak opening as he did so. “Careful,” Glorfindel warned, the hot mouth pressed right against Erestor’s ear, “wouldn’t want you to fall.” Glorfindel slid his arms over Erestor’s bare torso, keeping the elf in place. A thrill ran up Erestor’s spine at the intimate touch. He partly wondered if Glorfindel was enjoying the closeness as well, but doubted the blonde would give a straight answer if he asked.

After two days of being on Asfaloth’s back in what was undoubtedly the most awkward period of his life, the borders of Imladris came into view. Asfaloth, true to his thoroughbred heritage and warhorse training, did not slow down or rest save three occasions when Glorfindel instructed him to. 

Glorfindel’s arms kept Erestor secured in place; however the cloak had long since been closed, giving him some propriety.

Asfaloth continue at full pace towards the main building and came skidding to a halt in the courtyard. Lord Elrond, alerted by border guards of Glorfindel’s return, was awaiting their arrival. A few other elves were present also. Glorfindel dropped from Asfaloth’s back and immediately reach up to grasp Erestor.

“As promised, one Chief Advisor,” Glorfindel said, plopping Erestor down in front of Elrond.

“You have my gratitude,” Elrond thanked, hugging Erestor tightly. Glorfindel smirked when Erestor did not return the embrace.

“Elrond,” Erestor smiled, “apologies for the nuisance.”

“As long as you are unharmed,” Elrond responded calmly.

“Thank fully so, though I am in dire need of a hot bath,” Erestor admitted.

“I expect this diversion will not stop you from being in your office tomorrow morning,” Elrond asked with a sideways smile.

Erestor took a moment and pointedly looked back at Glorfindel and studied him carefully.

“This incident will not affect my duties. However, an activity I have planned for later may. I would request an extra day’s rest before-”

“Two,” Glorfindel coughed.

“Two days rest before I return to work,” Erestor corrected himself.

“Take the week,” Elrond patted Erestor’s shoulder and began walking away.

Erestor turned back to Glorfindel. 

“I appreciate you taking the time and effort to save me, Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor said loudly so all nearby could hear. “I am truly grateful and indebted to you.” Erestor leaned in and raised himself on his tip toes to press a kiss to Glorfindel’s cheek.

Erestor moved away and nodded to a few familiar faces in the small crowd and started towards his rooms.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel called out. “I would appreciate the return of my cloak.”

Erestor looked back to see Glorfindel grinning cheekily.

“Why do you not come to my rooms tonight to collect it then? Say an hour before the dinner bell?” Erestor asked with a purr before continuing on his way.

Glorfindel led Asfaloth away, a large dopey smile plastered on his face.

  


~Fin~

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  In all honesty, not my best work. I found the premise of the truth setting Erestor free intriguing, but feel the length may have overshadowed the original inspiration.  
> But I hope anyone reading still found something enjoyable.
> 
> I currently have 10+ stories on the go that I am adding bits and pieces to each day, so hopefully some will be finished soon. Keep an eye out :)  
> And thanks for reading.


End file.
